


one bad date

by starryeyedauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love, Teenagers, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedauthor/pseuds/starryeyedauthor
Summary: In which a really bad date makes the reader realize what’s been in front of her all along.





	one bad date

You absentmindedly bit your lip, trying to stop your mouth from curling into a smile as you glanced down at your phone, eyeing the three dots that signaled an incoming response.

 

Wrapped up in the excitement of rising butterflies and the easy back and forth banter, you were oblivious to Sweet Pea peering over your shoulder, Jughead sitting on your right and glancing up with a scowl, confused as to why the tall serpent was shadowing over you. 

 

“Damn, Y/N,” Sweet Pea grinned, swiping the phone from your hands before you could even blink. “Whose blowing up your phone?” 

 

He was scrolling through the texts and Fangs and Toni stopped mid conversation, both eyeing you in interest as your cheeks flushed. You promptly stretched up in your seat, rising onto your knees to grab the phone out of your ridiculously tall friends hands, a chuckle escaping his lips when he caught sight of the red flush adorning your cheeks. 

 

“Don’t be a dick, Sweet Pea,” Jughead reprimanded, turning back to his lunch and making a face when Sweet Pea sat back down next to him. 

 

“I’m not being a dick,” Sweet Pea defended, shoving the beanie clad boy with an eyeroll. “I’m just taking an interest in Y/N’s love life.” 

 

“You’re invading her privacy,” Jughead corrected with a grumble, and you peeked up your phone to give them both an unimpressed stare.

 

“ _ Alright _ dumb and dumber, can we find a new conversation topic?” You asked, setting your phone on the table face down, ignoring the way Fangs was eyeing you and the way Toni wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, likely brimming with excitement. 

 

They fell back into their earlier conversation, the familiar lull of the cafeteria easing you back into your little bubble. Your phone vibrated again and you ignored the part of you that said you should wait a few minutes before responding, lifting the device up and unlocking it quickly. The text read:  _ can’t wait to see you again. _

 

Just like that, another smile lit up your face. 

 

* * *

Curled up in the back of the makeshift art room, you and Toni exchanged weary glances at the customary chaos occupying the space, students immersed in conversations and rambunctiousness, only a handful of people genuinely working on their craft.

 

“Good god, when are we gonna get the education we deserve,” Toni muttered, shooting a lurking ghoulie a scathing look, a laugh escaping you when he rolled his eyes and moved seats.  

 

“Y/N, there’s only one way to take advantage of the next 70 minutes,” She beseeched, bringing her hands together in a pleading motion. “Tell me about the mystery guy.” 

 

As much as you wanted to brush her off and withhold all details, the temptation of spilling all the details and squealing over hand holding and sneaky kisses was far too strong. You beamed at her, scooting your chair closer so she would hear your whispers over the raucous laughter in the room. 

 

“You remember when Harris had me drive to the Northside after classes to sign out that science equipment?” You asked, trying to job her memory, referring to one of the only committed teachers at Southside High. 

 

Toni nodded eagerly, brown eyes glimmering with delight. “Yeah, you’re the only one who wouldn’t mess up the… glass things.” 

 

“Beakers,” You corrected with a smirk, before continuing on. “Well I went a little late and there were only a few students around, and I ran into this guy. He was doing an extra credit lab- apparently they do that at Riverdale High.” 

 

Toni was nodding along, her head propped on her hand as she listened. The sight made you smile as you mentally went over the events of the last week. “Well I ended up giving him a hand since it required a partner and he was working on it alone.” 

 

“Oh my god,” Toni interjected, a smirk playing out on her lips. “Don’t tell me you somehow got this guy while wearing a lab coat and those insane goggles. Only you, Y/N.” 

 

You snickered at the comment, knowing literally no one looked good in the protective gear. But at Riverdale High they followed the rules, so you had put both items on, even tying your hair back all the way. 

 

“Yeah, I have no idea how that happened. But we started talking while doing the lab and there was just this instant connection, you know?” 

 

Toni brought her hands to her face, grinning in excitement as she practically bounced up and down at her seat. “Y/N, this is so fucking cute! Why haven’t you brought him around here yet?”

 

Your smile dropped and you scrunched up your nose, already feeling dreadful at the idea of introducing your friends to another guy. “The boys always scare off whoever I bring by. That, paired with the fact that this guy’s a Northsider will just end in disaster. They’ll be getting switchblade happy before he even introduces himself properly.”

 

Toni looked like she wanted to argue but she nodded eventually, an expression of understanding settling over her face. 

 

“I mean, Jug’s still dating Betty and no one gives him shit over that... Anymore,” She offered, making you quirk a brow in surprise.

 

“That’s true,” You murmured, half heartedly considering it even though you knew it was a bad idea. You couldn’t help it; the serpents were your family and at the end of the day, it was hard for you to date anyone they didn’t approve of. 

 

“As long as he’s not some airhead jock I doubt it’ll be that bad,” Toni concluded, closing up her sketchbook and giving you a comforting smile. “But the balls in your court.” 

 

* * *

 

“Is this the part where you out yourself as a cold hearted killer and tell me no one’s ever going to find my body?” Robbie asked, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly as you led him down the trail, your hand curled into his. 

 

“Easy there, pretty boy,” You teased, shooting him a smirl over your shoulder. “That’s a stereotypical Southside blow.” 

 

He muttered something that you barely caught, your eyes catching sight of all your friends gathered around the quarry, sprawled around several couches with the fire roaring in the middle. 

 

“Y/N!” Sweet Pea called loudly, nodding at you to come over. His grin fell when he caught sight of the blonde haired boy following behind you, eyes immediately narrowing.

 

You watched in annoyance as him and Fangs did  _ the thing.  _ The thing where they exchanged a look, saying nothing even though they were right next to each other, yet somehow still communicating, a conversation no one else was privy to. 

 

“Off to a good start,” You muttered to Robbie, squeezing his hand giving him a reassuring look. He was taking it all in, an eyebrow raised as his blue eyes roamed over the leather jackets and spray painted wall. 

 

“Nice set up,” He stated, his voice dry and sounding thoroughly unimpressed. Your heart sank a little in your chest but you didn’t let your smile fall, leading him to an empty couch near a cooler. 

 

“It doesn’t look like much, but we all have a lot of stories surrounding this place,” You explained, your voice soft and sweet, tinged with nostalgia as you sat down next to him, pretending not to see the way he paused to examine the couch. 

 

Your heart was beating a little too fast, the sudden question of whether this was a mistake flashing through your mind. You gave Toni a worried glance and she took notice, clearing her throat from her seat across the fire. 

 

“Uh, hey! So just to introduce you to everyone,” She started in her usual easygoing voice, the familiar sound making you relax. “I’m Toni, that’s Sweet Pea, and Fangs. Jughead’s over there on the phone, and any others will introduce themselves when they’re not playing a crappy version of beer pong.” 

 

Robbie nodded, eyes wary as everyone either nodded or greeted him. He threw his arm over your shoulder and you leaned into him, watching as he spoke. “I’m Robbie Rosenberg.” 

 

His tone wasn’t exactly welcoming, and you cleared your throat nervously, feeling eyes on you. You peeked upwards and met Fangs’ strong gaze, a quick quirk to his brows, as if he was saying,  _ Really? This guy?  _

 

You gave him a pointed glare and grabbed two beers out of the cooler, handing the other to Robbie as everyone continued their conversations. 

 

“I don’t know man,” Fangs chimed in, zoning back into their discussion and looking doubtful. “Xander might be small, but he’s pretty fucking determined. I say he gets through initiation with a couple of bruises, but he’ll get through it all the same.” 

 

Toni was nodding in agreement, “Same. I’m putting down twenty that he passes just fine. I mean if he was taking part in the male chauvinist inspired female initiation, I’d say differently.” 

 

Your lips quirked upwards in amusement and you glanced upwards, noting the way Robbie was listening to them in interest. 

 

“Alright, enough,” Sweet Pea interjected, rearranging his long legs and shooting the boy you were curled into a pointed glance. “Initiations not something to discuss in front of outsiders.” 

 

A heavy exhale escaped your lips as you and Toni both simultaneously shot Sweet Pea annoyed glares. “Cool it, SP.” You reprimanded sharply, turning to face Robbie in hopes of starting a new conversation. 

 

“So what do you…” Your question trailed off when you realized he was shaking his head. Your hold around your beer tightened, and you opened your mouth again, lowering your voice. “What’s up?”

 

“I didn’t think you were one of them,” He admonished, looking at you like a disappointed father. “I mean, you being from the Southside is one thing, but I thought I could look past it. I haven’t seen you in the jacket, I haven’t seen any tattoos. I figured you were someone who stayed out of all the Southside bullshit.” 

 

He didn’t mimic you in lowering his voice; in fact, in his displeasure he seemed to grow louder, his volume just high enough to garner a few looks.

 

You felt like you had just dropped down a rollercoaster, your stomach twisting uncomfortably as you took in his tense posture and the cold look on his face. “You... “ You exhaled slowly, trying to get your thoughts together. 

 

“Seriously, Y/N,” He reprimanded, turning to you and taking your hand in his, his other arm still tossed around your shoulder. “You can do so much better than this.  _ These people…  _ Jesus, these people aren’t who you belong with.” 

 

Your mouth fell open in surprise and you laughed, the sound hollow and utterly unamused. “Excuse me?” 

 

You quickly stood up, scrambling to get away from his hold, his warm palms and possessive arms, trying to wrap you up and mold you into someone else. 

 

The eyes of all your friends followed, and you knew you only had a few moments till they rose as well. When one serpent stood, so did the others. But this wasn’t something you wanted them to rescue you from. This was your own mistake, and desperate anger was coursing through you, the sudden urge to fix this and get away from this boy as soon as possible. 

 

Robbie stood as well, looking unbothered by your fierce anger and you curled your hands into fists, suddenly warm in the heavy denim jacket you were wearing. “ _ These people, _ are my family. I’m not obligated to wear a leather jacket everywhere I go, because I know who I am,” You shot at him, tone low and pointed as you rolled down your sleeve, showing him the dark snake tattoo that slithered around your wrist. 

 

“And now,” You continued with an empty laugh, taking a step back from the boy with the pretty features and bright blonde hair, every ounce of attraction seeping out of you just as contempt sunk in. 

 

“Now, I know exactly who you are: a pretentious spoiled Northside douche who thinks he’s above others because he lives on the other side of the tracks. Here’s a reality check for you, Robbie. You’ll  _ never  _ know loyalty like we do, you’ll never know you have a whole group of people backing you up, no matter what you do.” 

 

By now your friends were standing behind you, and you didn’t need to turn around to know what they looked like. Sweet Pea, towering over all you with his a hand in his pocket, fingers likely curled around his brass knuckles. Toni, standing at the front of the group, a look of pure rage on her face, arms crossed tightly, probably trying to prevent herself from throwing a punch. Fangs, appearing unbothered with a smirk on his face, twirling the heavy metal rings around his fingers as he watched you unleash your serpent pride. Lastly Jughead, having just returned to the group and knowing exactly when he was needed, watching the scene unfold with a proud gleam in his eyes. 

 

Robbie laughed mockingly at the group standing before him, sliding his hands into his pockets and leering at you in a way that made your hands twitch with indignation. 

 

“Great, just what this town needs. Another mindless slut, dropping onto her knees for every drug dealing thug in a leather jacket.” 

 

Your eyes darkened and you felt someone set their hand on your waist, gently moving you to the side before their fist was swinging back, decking Robbie’s face in a movement so quick you almost missed it.

 

The sight of the arrogant boy on the ground made your anger evaporate, a little laugh slipping out of your lips.

 

Fangs shook his fist out, still smirking as he bent down, gripping onto the collar of Robbie’s shirt and briskly lifting him up, faces inches apart. 

 

“What made you think a guy like  _ you _ , could ever deserve a girl like  _ her _ ?” He asked slowly, his voice gruff as he eyed the blood dripping from the boys nose. “Get the fuck out of here, before I step aside and Y/N finishes the job.” 

 

He released Robbie, stepping back and nonchalantly inspecting the rings on his fingers, cleaning the blood off with the bottom of his shirt. 

 

Robbie scoffed, wiping the blood off his face and eyeing all of you with resentment before stumbling off, heading back to the trail leading away from the quarry. 

 

You all stood there, watching as he exited before Sweet Pea released a booming laugh, breaking the quiet atmosphere. “Damn Fangs, that was a nice punch.” 

 

Everyone snickered and disintegrated, the ambience returning to something light and mischievous, smoke filling the air and the music turning back on. 

 

You looked at Fangs with a small smirk of amusement, a little spark of heat low in your stomach. “Thanks Fangs,” You murmured quietly, eyes lowering to his hands, making sure they weren’t in need of ice. 

 

“Not for the punch,” You quickly explained, settling back onto the couch and watching as he followed. “I could’ve done that. What you said though… Thanks.” 

 

He passed you the beer you had abandoned, settling into the couch. “I know you can take care of yourself,” He stated quietly, taking a sip of his own drink, eyes still intent on your face. “Doesn’t mean I won’t have your back.” 

 

For a moment that was all; neither of you said anything else, looking at each other steadily. Fangs was a vision before you, all sharp jawline and high cheekbones, eyes the strangest shade of brown you had ever seen, little flicks of amber and gold all over, somehow always so intense and intriguing.

 

You swallowed the sudden urge you felt, tossing back the rest of your drink. “Guess that’s the last time I bring a Northsider to the quarry.” 

 

He barked out a laugh and Sweet Pea joined the conversation, yelling out a _‘praise jesus’_ that made you laugh wildly.

 

* * *

By the time the later hours of the night had arrived, it was just you and Fangs at the quarry. Curled up on that same couch, a blanket tossed over the two of you. The fire had dwindled out long ago, and the moon was the only thing lighting up the small space. It almost sounded romantic, but in reality you were exhaling on your fingers, hopelessly trying to warm them up as the two of you joked around. 

Fangs did a double take when he saw what you were doing and snickered, leaning over and taking your hands into his. The sight of his large hands covering the entirety of your smaller ones made you both laugh, and he quieted down when he caught sight of the tattoo peeking from the edge of your jacket. 

 

“So… What was it, exactly?” He asked cautiously, his voice low, almost as if he didn’t want you to hear him.

 

You raised a brow, waiting for him to elaborate. “The guy,” He explained, making a face. “Robbie Roberto or whatever the fuck his name was. What made you wanna go for someone like him?” 

 

You laughed in surprise, the sudden questions taking you aback as you tried to sort out an answer that would make sense. “I don’t know, he was cute and all the times we hung out he was just really sweet. I didn’t realize what a dick he actually was. I got played, Fangs.” You sighed the last statement dramatically and he cracked a smile, shaking his head at you fondly. 

 

“It’s just fun, you know. The part where you’re getting to know each other and it’s all new and exciting?” You continued rambling, eyes sparkling as you peered up at him, still slumped against the couch. 

 

Fangs shrugged, looking thoughtful for a second before he spoke. “I guess so, yeah. But it’s even better when you don’t have to do that. When you already know so much about them, what makes them laugh till they cry, the songs that make them dance no matter where they are, the drink they can’t even smell without gagging.”

 

You paused in surprise as his words sunk in, all the little things you both knew he had known about you for ages. Too specific and pointed to be part of just another mindless conversation. 

 

“That way you don’t get blindsided by their superiority complex because you already know them so well,” He added belatedly, smirking as he made a slight dig at Robbie. 

 

You laughed quietly, heat creeping up your neck. “That’s true, but I mean…  _ He  _ made a move.” 

 

The rest of your statement was unsaid, but Fangs understood right away. His hold on your hands tightened ever so slightly, both of you quiet and staring at each other, the anticipation awakening every inch of your skin. 

 

When he finally leaned in, it wasn’t slow or hesitant. His movements were full of purpose, and you met him halfway, lips interlocking in a slow kiss. Your heart was racing in your chest as both of you both melted into each other, the kiss turning into something full of heat, years of pent up sexual tension and underlying feelings finally being set free as you parted your lips, letting him deepen the kiss with a hum of happiness. 

 

When you pulled away, breathless from the kiss with your heart still racing, you closed your eyes, taking in the utter sweetness of the moment; Fangs’ familiar chuckle, low and gravelly. The way your entire body warmed when his arm snaked around your waist. The feeling of him dropping kisses against your cheeks and down your neck, lips soft against your skin. 

 

Everything else went away; the bad dates, the wrong guys, the moments of self doubt and heartache. 

 

When he brought his gaze back to yours, eyes dancing with something akin to joy (a feeling that felt just right in his chest) a new smile lit up your face. This time it was for the boy in front of you, with dark hair and mahogany eyes. 

 

One bad date was all it took, and he was suddenly the only person you wanted to see. 


End file.
